What if
by Dplover13
Summary: What if Rex cured Breach? what if she joined providence after Van Cliess abandoned her? What if she and Rex became more than friends?


What if…

Disclaimer; I do not own Generator Rex.

Summary: What if Rex had been able to cure Breach? What if curing her caused her insanity to go away and she was normal? What if she became a providence agent and ratted out Van Cleiss after he rejected her normalcy? What if Breach and Rex became more than friends?

Breach Pov

'I wonder what Rex wanted to talk about?' I asked my self as my feet took me to Rex's room. After two years I knew every inch of Providence. I passed a mirror and did a double take. My Ink Black hair was pulled away from my pale face by the crystal clip Rex gave me for my birthday. My light green eyes weren't unfocused anymore and my upper arms were gone along with my powers. I remember the day clearly. Van Cleiss told us to recruit Rex that he was the key. Lately V.C. didn't care about the Pack, just Rex. When I first saw him I understood why. His short dark brown hair blew in the wind his mocha skin sent chills up my spine his hazel eyes bore into mine and I looked away putting hair in front of my eyes so he couldn't see how I felt. His 'shininess' only increased when he fought us with such determination. I'll never forget the feel of his hand in mine when he cured me. My mind wasn't foggy anymore and the grudge against humans for running away from me left. Rex caught me as I fell but before I passed out I saw Biowolf and Skalemander run away. I shaked my head to clear my thoughts and continued my way to Rex's room. Today is Rex and my 18th birthday. I smiled when Rex said I could share his birthday when I didn't remember mine. Right about now Providence agents were coming back from the ruins that is Abysses hauling in Biowolf , Skalemander and Van Cleisses corpse. Serves them right almost killing my Rex. 'My Rex' I smiled as I knocked on Rex's door my signature 'Tap Tap'.

"Come in Breach" Rex said as I opened the door. 'Breach' I remember about a month ago Rex asked if that was my real name I told him 'no' but didn't tell him my real name. I didn't remember it. Van Cleiss had given me the name Breach after he found me in an alley rambling to myself. I despised the name now but what other would I use? I looked around the room and noticed it was fairly dark. Rex was sitting on his bed patting the spot next to him for me to sit. I smirked and sat on his lap instead my arms looping around his neck. He smiled and kissed my lightly on the lips. As he pulled away I kissed him harder sliding my tongue into his mouth when he gasped.

"Breach…" he moaned and instantly I broke away. I stood up and walked to the door. 'Breach is an awful name for such a pretty girl' one of the other providence soldiers once told me. After hearing that Rex punched the guys lights out. I suppressed a chuckle. Rex pulled on my arm before I could get very far and spun me around so he could see my eyes. I was so absorbed in staring at those beautiful hazel eyes that I barely registered Rex moving some hair out of my face and behind my ear." What's wrong Bre?" he asked as he held me close. 'Bre'! Brianna! That can be my name.

"Brianna. My name's Brianna." I said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Brianna. It's beautiful… just like you." He said as he backed away some. My name rolled of his tongue in such a way that I just wanted to hear it again. I pounced on him pinning him to the bed as my lips attacked his neck. He moaned and struggled to get up. I straddled him and trailed my tongue from his neck to his ear blowing on the wet trail earning a mix between a gasp and a whimper. I loosened my grip on his wrists and he broke free holding my shoulders back so I couldn't continue my torture.

" I didn't know you were such a tease Brianna," he said as his breathing stabilized. I grinned and made a move for his neck again but he held me back. I was utterly confused, usually he begged for me to do something like this. We never got any farther than making out but he never acted like this. While I was distracted he reached for something on the far end of the bed. He turned back to me but in the poorly lit room I couldn't see what he hid in his hand. He took a deep breath and looked my in the eye. I saw only love and trust and hope reflecting exactly what I felt for him. A week ago I heard a rumor that Rex was planning something special and I hoped it was for me. He kissed me lightly and I suppressed the urge to shove my tongue down his throat. I heard the snap of a box opening and saw Rex look back down at the box in his hand. The black small velvet box. I saw something inside shine and my heart filled with hope. What if it was just a necklace? What is it was the promise ring I gave him? What if he was returning it? What if it was a ring but not for me? All the What if's disappeared when he uttered those 8 magical word that changed my life.

" Would you marry me and become Brianna Salazar?"


End file.
